


Changes

by PseudoWriter69



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Psychological Trauma, catradora, they both need a hug ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoWriter69/pseuds/PseudoWriter69
Summary: It's been a few months since Horde Prime's defeat. Life for Catra seems to be good at last... but then why is she still haunted by ghosts from the past?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something I just wrote in a burst of inspiration. It's 3 am and i haven't slept much but I sure hope you enjoy it!

“Adora, get the **_fuck_** out of here. Now.”  
  
Catra grumbled. She didn’t raise her voice but the rage in it was hard to oversee.  
  
“Oh, come _on_ , Catra, we’ve been through this. So. Many. Times. Give it up already. I am only trying to help you! Can’t you see?!”  
  
Adora, on the other hand, was on the brink of yelling. She was so, so frustrated with the ex horde soldier in front of her.  
  
“I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP. Now get out before I _make_ you”  
  
Catra’s claws reflected the lights in the room threateningly. Her eyes were filled with rage. Something else was hidden under there too, but Adora was too frustrated and too hurt to see it. The blonde stared at the cat in front of her, her eyebrows slowly raising from a frown to a look of defeat. She turned around and exited the room, her head hung low. Catra crossed her arms, sinking her claws deep into her own skin, drawing blood. With a sigh, she walked to the window, opening it and climbing out.  
  
She had been staying at Glimmer’s along with Bow and Adora. Life had been…blissful. Or it should have been. Everything she needed – she had. She had freedom, she had _friends_. She had Adora. And yet, something felt wrong. Everything was good, too good. It felt as if it was all going to suddenly collapse out of nowhere, turn to dust, just a dream. Or yet another lie. Catra, for the most part, realized it was all in her head, but there were moments where she would just lose her grounding and let herself be convinced by her own brain that everyone is against her. Like what had just happened with Adora. Those were the times where she would lose all rational thought and become driven only by her desire to push everyone away, to protect herself from being hurt again.  
  
As the sun set she found herself at her and Adora’s spot in the Fright zone. It all looked so different. No longer was everything dark and dead. Light reigned over the place, animals ran around carelessly, flowers bloomed. Only the buildings still stood but soon they would be gone too. Everything, everyone had moved on. As if nothing had even happened. As if the terror, the abuse, the pain were all gone all of a sudden. Erased, forgotten. But Catra couldn’t forget. She wanted to, so bad, but she couldn’t. Letting go of those memories would mean to let go of her entire life and that is a hard thing to do.  
  
Something moved behind her, making her jump up, ready to defend herself.  
  
“Figured you’d be here.”  
  
Adora spoke coldly. Catra relaxed her stance. The blonde was obviously not very happy. Catra sat on the edge again. She had considered telling Adora about her…moments. That she doesn’t mean what she says then, that she can’t control it. But so much time had passes since they had rescued her from Horde Prime and everyone was expecting her to be well already. She was truly doing her best to change, to be good, but her own mind was making it so damn _hard_. She knew her words hurt Adora, but admitting that this was the best she could be at the moment would make her a failure. And what if Adora got mad? Maybe Catra just wasn’t cut out for this life after all. She stared at the stars, her tears pooling, on the edge of falling. But she kept them in, she couldn’t let herself.  
  
“So, you’re just gonna ignore me?”  
  
Adora spoke again. After a minute of silence it was clear Catra wasn’t going to respond. Adora sighed, walked up and sat next to her.  
  
“Will you tell me what’s going on?”  
  
She pleaded, desperation hiding in her voice.  
  
“Nothing is going on.”  
  
“Catra, _please_ , talk to me. It’s so confusing. It’s like one day you’re fine and then the next you’re a completely different person! And I’m left wondering is something wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong? Why haven’t I been able to help you?! I just-“  
  
Adora cut herself off when her tears started to well up. The sense of failure weighed her down. If she wasn’t able to help her girlfriend, her best friend she had known her whole life, then how could she help anyone? It hurt. Waking up and not knowing whether she would get her loving girlfriend or a hostile presence.  
  
Catra swallowed the lump in her throat. The cool night breeze softly caressed her face. A lone tear rolled down her cheek but she didn’t wipe it away this time.  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
Her throat was dry and her voice cracked but she still struggled to keep her composure.  
  
“I just…I have these moments where I lose control. I say things I don’t mean, I do things I don’t want to.  
It’s like I’m back under Horde Prime’s control.”  
  
Adora gasped at that  
  
“That’s impossible!”  
  
“Exactly, it just feels like it but it’s not him, I know it! It’s my own brain working against me. I’m trying, I’m really trying Adora, you have to believe me. I’m sorry I can’t be better, I’m sorry I am a failure, I’m sorry-“  
  
Catra rambled on, repeating ‘I’m sorry’ again and again. She sobbed loudly. Her composure was long gone. Adora instinctively grabbed Catra in her arms and embraced her, as tightly as she could. Catra’s sobs were painful to listen to. Adora just wanted to make her better, to take the pain away. Why couldn’t She-Ra’s powers cure that kind of pain?  
  
“I believe you. I believe you. I’m here and I love you. You’re not a failure, Catra, I promise you we’ll get through this. However long it takes I am always going to be here, next to you.”  
  
“Aren’t you mad?”  
  
Catra’s voice was small.  
  
“Mad? I am glad you told me. Now I can be here for you the right way. You can tell me anything, Catra, don’t carry your burdens alone. I’m here.”  
  
Catra sobbed even louder, burying her face into Adora’s shoulder. Adora hugged her even tighter as if to become one, to protect her from all that could cause her pain. She also cried, silently, letting the dark of the night hide her tears.  
  
The wind blew, distant stars lit up the sky, stillness had set in the Fright zone. Change was in the air.


End file.
